1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, a method and an apparatus for driving the same, more particularly to a display device, a method and an apparatus for driving the same, of which power consumption and an EMI (Electromagnetic Interference) is reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, since the LCD device has advantages such as slim size, low power consumption and a high resolution, the LCD device is used in laptop computer and desktop computer, etc. The display panel size of the LCD device has been large enough so that the LCD device has been recently used in TV (television). The response velocity of the liquid crystal is critical when the LCD device is used in TV because moving images should be displayed in TV. Thus, it is required to enhance the response velocity of the liquid crystal in the LCD device used in TV.
The response velocity of the liquid crystal is in a range from 10 msec to 16 msec when the LCD device is used in TV. In NTSC (National Television System Committee) method, a vertical scanning frequency of the NTSC color TV has about 60 Hz, and the response velocity of the liquid crystal is evaluated for a frame, i.e. 16 msec.
In order to increase the response velocity of the liquid crystal, there have been developed two methods. First, the property of the liquid crystal has been enhanced so as to increase the response velocity of the liquid crystal. Second, the driver circuit for driving the liquid crystal display device has been developed so as to increase the response velocity of the liquid crystal.